The invention is based on an electromagnetically actuatable valve of the general type described hereinafter. An electromagnetically actuatable valve is already known (see for example German Offenlegungsschrift 21 30 174) which has feed line to a supply line having fuel flowing through it, with a return flow line being disposed in the feed line by way of which return flow line, the excess fuel can flow back to the supply line. However, this valve has the disadvantage that the fuel, which has been warmed up in the injection valve and which may have vapor bubbles, is delivered to the next subsequent injection valve and there can cause insufficient fuel injection. This insufficiency may be so extensive that the engine will come to a stop. Another electromagnetically actuatable valve is also known which has a flat armature which is guided by a diaphragm firmly held at its circumference and attached to the housing. With a suspension of the flat armature in this manner, that is, by way of a diaphragm, there is the danger that the flat armature may execute uncontrolled fluttering movements before, during and after actuation.